Fireworks
by thecivilunrest
Summary: There was no such thing as perfect when Sam and Freddie were together. Ten Seddie drabbles. Sam/Freddie


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Or any of the lyrics that I used. Or any of the songs that inspired me.**

**A/N: This is a collection of drabbles inspired by random songs on my iPod that was turned on shuffle. It's been done before, but not by me. Besides, I love drabbles, but I hate how they make my average word count go down. This is, by the way, far sexier than anything else that I've ever read, like ever. Seriously. I suppose it has to do with the song choices or something... (And no, I have no idea why Freddie's mother is mentioned so much. Don't ask me! It's just not natural, but that woman has a seriously weird head. Maybe that's why...)**

_Fireworks_

_A One-Shot_

_::_

_.i. You're not the person that you used to be, _

_the one I want who wanted me_

"We're through."

When Freddie walked out the door she knew that it was officially and totally over. There would be no more break-ups, no more hot make-up sex, no nothing.

Sam had three years with him, and they had been some of the happiest of her life. She had unmeasurable highs followed by plummeting lows and everything in between and it had been, well, good. Until it wasn't anymore.

She had hardly noticed the way things had gone to pieces with them because she hadn't wanted to. It was easiest just to look away and pretend you didn't see it happening. She never thought that he'd be able to walk away. She didn't know if she could have done it to him.

Sam opened up a wine cooler, one of _his _wine coolers, because he didn't like beer and refused to drink the stuff she bought, and took a sip as a thought occurred to her.

At the very least, his mother would be happy.

_.ii. You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_spread my wings and make me fly_

Who would have known that a dork could be this _good_? Certainly not Sam, that's for damn sure.

Whenever she and Freddie and set up this little 'arrangement', as he liked to call it, after one intense make out session that they both knew that the other person didn't really mean, (Because, God forbid that she ever _like _Freddie Benson.) she had expected things to be awkward and she had expected this to be hilarious.

She expected to be his first.

It was painfully clear that she wasn't, especially when he moved his hand _there _and kissed her like _that. _

Once Sam asked him who had taught him to do things like that, but he had just smirked and said, "Oh, you'd be surprised."

She had guessed at least half of the pretty girls in their school, and even some of the ugly ones. Once, she had suggested that it was Carly, and he shut her up (but not for long, never for long) with a single look.

A sick, twisted, ugly part of her wonders if it wasn't Carly after all.

_.iii. I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

Sometimes Freddie wonders if it's even _worth _it. Sometimes he's sure. Other times? Not so much.

She constantly frustrates him, she makes him want to tear his hair out and eat it. She loves making fun of him and hitting him (although she doesn't hit him _nearly _as hard as she used to) and just generally bringing him pain, even if he knows that about a quarter of the time she doesn't actually mean it.

She's selfish and obnoxious and rude and she eats all the time. His mother hates her. (That doesn't really count, though, because his mother hates all of the girls that Freddie actually talks to for longer than five seconds at a time.)

But, even though she'd deny it to hell and back, she also has specific ways that show that she cares. Like the time that brought him bucket of fried chicken, even though she claimed that it was 'buy one get one free' day and had bought one for herself. Or when she was practically in tears when she had 'jokingly' pushed him down the stairs and he had broken his right arm.

Sometimes Freddie wonders if _she's _even worth it. And he always knows that she is.

_.iv. You're the best thing_

_that's ever been mine_

To be frank, Freddie owned a lot things. He was his mothers only child, after all. His things were mostly electronical and he knew exactly how to work them, how to tinker with them, how to make them work even when they didn't want to.

But the one thing that was his (even though Sam would kick him from kingdom come and back if she ever knew that he thought of her as 'his') that he couldn't work out all of the kinks from was Sam. She didn't work right all the time, he still couldn't figure her out, and she would never work _with _him, only _against _him.

That was alright with him, though. Even though Freddie had a technical mind that liked to figure things, _his_ things out, with Sam he could make an exception.

She was the best thing that he had ever had, after all.

_.v. If anyone could make me a better person you could_

_all I gotta say is I must have done something good_

Sometimes, and only sometimes mind you, she wonders how in the world Freddie Benson became a part of her life, a bigger part of her life than she ever would have thought possible.

At first he was just an annoying boy that had a crush on Carly bigger than the Grand Canyon. Carly, being the nice person that she was, decided to become his friend. It got even worse when he moved right across the hall from Carly. Then he never left Sam and Carly alone.

Eventually Sam got used to his presence (although she told him repeatedly how much she didn't like him, and she knew that he didn't like her at all), but he still irked her at times.

Things got better as they grew up, but not perfect. (There was no such thing as perfect when Sam and Freddie were together.)

And then, all of a sudden, she actually _wanted _to spend time with him. In fact, she _liked _it.

That was scary in its own way, but then things got worse and worse until she realized that she actually liked _him. _

Now that thought was terrifying.

But she took it in stride, and never let him know. She would never let him know.

_.vi. She's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet_

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

"Freddie Benson, you are the biggest dork that I know, I swear it." Then she laughed at him, right in his face, and walked away.

It was at times like these that Freddie wanted to throw the towel in and be done with it. What was even the point trying to get her to like him? Why even bother? She was ridiculously impossible. She didn't even _try _to be decent. She was just decent accidentally.

But then he'd remember how she made him feel, how those times that she was being accidentally decent to him made him feel like he was walking on air, and he'd be right back at square one.

_.vii. She's Miss America_

_and I'm just the girl next door_

"Look at my cupcakes Sam. Do you think they look any good?" Carly asked, finishing off her last cupcake with a flourish.

"They look great," Freddie commented, even though Carly had asked Sam, and not him, for her opinion.

"Yeah, I agree with the dork." Sam looked at her own cupcakes, which were pitifully plain compared to Carly's, and then she just ate them, forget giving them to the hospital. What kids were going to want her plain sprinkled things when they could have Carly's clown faces?

Sometimes Carly was too damn perfect. She had everything that Sam wanted. There was always food in her fridge (more than enough food) and she had a big brother, a room that was to die for, and a million and two people wanted to be her friend.

But the thing that she had that Sam wanted the most? (Sam took a particularly vicious bite of her cupcake when this thought crossed her mind.) She had Freddie.

And Sam was nothing when compared to Carly.

_.viii. Be kind when you rewind_

_the story of the two of us_

Their story really was kind of unpredictable. Or it was a big fat cliché. It depended how you wanted to look at it really.

They started out hating each other (Wasn't that just the best way to start a romance?) Then it moved to like, with scattered awkward points in time when they pretended that they liked someone else, when deep, deep down it was them the other was pining for. (Describe it as pining, though, and Sam would happily smack your face.)

Then somehow, unpredictably, it turned to love, mutual love, when they least expected it to.

They didn't have the type of romance that people would be writing fairy tales about, they hardly were romantic, they argued with each other every single day, and they were both more stubborn than the other person gave them credit for.

But in spite of these things, or maybe it was because of them, they really were made for each other in every sense of the word.

_.ix. My first kiss went a little like this_

The first time that they had kissed each other they hadn't meant it, not really. They had just wanted to get it over with, kissing people that is. So they kissed on a fire escape, one of Freddie's sacred places. They swore they would never speak of it (although they had eventually had to tell Carly, of course, because that's just what best friends do).

The second time they kissed they had both gotten drunk for the first time and they had both fallen on top of each other and had rolled on the floor until Freddie was on top of Sam. Then he had kissed her unexpectedly and she had kissed him back. Neither of them had remembered it the next day, and if they had, they would have denied that it ever happened.

Their third kiss, however, was one that they couldn't pretend that it had never happened, because it had happened in front of a room full of people. His mother had even been there, for Christ's sake. That one was just pure luck on Sam's part, though, because she had been wanting to kiss him for weeks. And then, she finally did.

And it was just as good as she expected it to be.

_.x. Baby you're a firework_

_c'mon let your colors burn_

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? I fucking _love _you."

As soon as the words cross his lips Freddie knows that this is the wrong thing to say, especially in the middle of an argument. Knowing Sam she wouldn't probably use this as a weapon to hurt him, an barb placed too close to his heart to be just a flesh wound.

Sam's eyes seem to glow, for just a little bit, a blink of an eye really, and then the glow is gone. Freddie is afraid to hear what she's going to say next.

"Well I fucking love you too," she replies. And then she smiles.

**I Can't Hate You Anymore- Nick Lachey**

**Hummingbird Heartbeat- Katy Perry**

**She's a Lady- Forever the Sickest Kids**

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

**Must Have Done Something Right- Reliant K**

**Just the Girl- The Click Five**

**Girl Next Door- Saving Jane**

**Our Song- The Spill Canvass**

**My First Kiss- 3OH!3 (ft. Ke$ha)**

**Firework- Katy Perry**


End file.
